


Ты можешь мне доверять

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Широ начинает сторониться всей команды, избегая в том числе и Кита. Тот решает выяснить, что происходит.





	Ты можешь мне доверять

Казалось бы, с возвращением настоящего Широ, пусть и в теле клона, все должно было бы вернуться на круги своя: он перестал бы сторониться всей команды, пытаясь бы быть кем-то, кем он не является, но самое главное — он перестал бы игнорировать Кита. Ничто не могло сравниться с волшебством момента, когда Черный паладин вновь открыл глаза и сделал свой первый за целую вечность глоток воздуха. Этот взгляд, полный благодарности и тепла, кольнул Кита воспоминаниями о прошлом и дал надежду на будущее. Наконец-то его Широ был снова рядом, спустя все это время и все это недопонимание между ними, в котором Кит винил себя, свое упрямство и тяжелый характер. 

Казалось бы. Кит не мог сложить эти разрозненные кусочки паззла в полную картину, продолжая проматывать в голове все их совместные моменты с Широ. Что пошло не так? Когда? Что он такого сказал или сделал, что Широ вдруг начал его избегать? Да, во время их попыток добраться до Земли Кит старался не тревожить Широ и давал ему столько личного пространства, сколько тому могло понадобиться, чтобы вновь привыкнуть к новому физическому состоянию и просто прийти в себя после стольких испытаний, которые уготовала им Вселенная. Позже все внимание было сосредоточено на защите Земли. Но разве это могло так резко изменить их отношения и вырвать с корнем все, что у них когда-то было? Что-то было не так, что-то было абсолютно не в порядке, и это нужно было обсудить, выяснить причины. К сожалению, даже найти подходящий момент, чтобы заговорить об этом было непросто — Широ продолжал уклоняться от прямых контактов и избегал встреч наедине не только с Китом, но и с остальными паладинами. Его что-то тревожило, и Кит не мог этого не замечать, он слишком хорошо его знал. 

Последняя неделя подготовок к запуску Атласа тянулась, как время в Квантовой бездне: между быстрыми тренировками, когда Кит мог отключить мозг и на мгновение забыть о терзающих его проблемах, были долгие часы написания отчетов в одиночестве, где каждая секунда напоминала о том, что это все неправильно, а с Широ что-то не так. Все были нагружены своими проблемами: Аллура не вылезала из лаборатории, пытаясь вытянуть информацию из найденной в мехе алтеанки, Пидж была под «домашним арестом», помогая матери в лаборатории по соседству, Лэнс... Он, конечно, хороший друг, но провести в его обществе даже час было достаточно сложно. У всех остальных также были поручения, документы, тренировки, но дни тянулись неимоверно скучно, и настроение было таким же серым, как стены Галактического Гарнизона. 

— Доброе утро, паладины! Какие планы на сегодня? — Капитан Атласа шагнул в общую столовую с подносом, окинув взглядом сонные лица. Здесь были все, кроме Аллуры, снова решившей работать ночью, и Роммель, которая помогала ей, чем могла: готовила кривые бутерброды и следила, чтобы Аллура хотя бы не забывала пить воду. 

— Хей, Широ! Да ничего особенного, буду опять тренировать свой супер-удар на лице несчастного манекена. — Лэнс несколько раз ударил воображаемого противника, демонстрируя свои навыки. 

— Ага, опять прокрастинация. Кто отчет за тебя писать будет? — закатил глаза Кит. Он повернулся к Широ. — Я подвинусь, садись с нами. 

— Нет-нет, все нормально, мне все равно нужно обсудить пару вопросов с Айверсоном, наслаждайтесь утром… — Широ резко кашлянул, сглотнул, улыбнулся и, шуточно отдав честь, направился в сторону Айверсона на другом краю столовой. 

И опять он не смотрит в глаза. Надевает свою улыбчивую маску «все в порядке» и убегает, сказав всего пару фраз. Никто не озвучивает это, но Кит не единственный, кто замечает это странное поведение. Тем не менее, только ему Широ доверяет настолько, что он может попробовать сделать шаг навстречу и в лоб спросить о случившемся. Кит решает жевать свою порцию максимально медленно, чтобы дождаться, пока Широ договорит с Айверсоном, обсуждая совершенно не относящиеся к делу вещи, которые были лишь отмазкой и прикрытием для побега. 

* * * 

— Широ? — Кит осторожно прикоснулся к его здоровому плечу, но Широ все равно дернулся. — Извини, не хотел тебя пугать... Ты вроде закончил с Айверсоном? Мне нужно было кое-что обсудить с тобой. 

— Да, в чем дело? Если это что-то не по части документов, то я пока не могу отвлекаться. — Учитывая, что столовая была пуста, а на планшете Широ висела программа с планом еще недельной давности, который он только что открыл, это заявление звучало более чем лживым. 

— Это не по части документов, но... 

— Тогда в другой раз, извини, Кит. 

Если бы Кит знал его хуже, он бы не заметил панику, которую выдавали только глаза. Широ многие годы скрывал свои чувства, боялся кому-то открыться, боялся доверять, пряча все это под уверенной походкой и сияющей улыбкой. Сейчас он позволил Киту увидеть этот блеск страха лишь на секунду перед тем, как опустить глаза. 

— Широ! Я пытался выловить тебя уже несколько дней. Обещаю, это не займет много времени, но это важно. — Кит не мог больше держать чувства в себе. Он сжал руку на плече Широ; тот лишь глубоко вздохнул, приглушенно хрипнув, но глаза все-таки поднял. — Я не знаю, что между нами произошло, но прости, если что-то сделал не так... 

— Погоди, погоди. _Ты_ что-то сделал не так? Кит, ты ни в чем не виноват, просто я... 

— Ты мне нравишься, — выпалил Кит. — Я думал, что ты тоже чувствуешь что-то ко мне, но после того раза… ты так ничего и не ответил. Поэтому говорю опять — ты мне нравишься, и я хотел бы услышать от тебя ответ. — Сердце бешено колотилось. Говорить все это прямо, в обыденной обстановке и без адреналина в крови казалось чем-то запредельным. 

Вместо ответа Широ несколько секунд просто смотрел Киту в глаза, будто не понимая, что делать. Потом тишину внезапно прервал его резкий кашель. 

— Ш-широ! Ты в порядке?! — Кит начал хлопать его по спине, чтобы помочь откашляться. 

— Это... что? 

На ладони Широ лежал нежно-розовый цветок с желтыми тычинками. 

— Широ, это то, о чем я думаю? Кто этот человек? — с осторожностью в голосе спросил Кит — не хотел пугать или давить еще больше. 

— Это… ты. — Широ был шокирован не меньше его самого. Он поднес ладонь к глазам, разглядывая цветок со всех сторон. — Я понятия не имел, Кит, я... это первый цветок. 

— Ты думал что после всего мною сказанного я буду тебя ненавидеть? Как вообще ты вбил себе в голову, что я отвернусь? 

— Я боюсь потерять тебя. Я помню каждую секунду произошедшего в тот день, Кит. Столько ужасных вещей было сказано… и это все меркнет перед тем фактом, что я пытался тебя убить. Я мог тебя убить, и я _хотел_ это сделать. Кто в своем уме сохранит чувства после всего этого. 

— И когда это ты решил, что я в своем уме? — нервно рассмеялся Кит. 

— Кролия рассказала, — немного придушенно продолжал Широ, — как часто ты просыпался от кошмаров после этого. Как ты видел все возможные исходы, включая… свою смерть. Она рассказала, что ты по-прежнему ужасно спишь. Я тот человек, который ответственен за твои страдания, Кит. До миссии на Керберос я был смертельно болен, но я хотя бы был в своем собственном теле, и я был собой. Теперь я даже не знаю, кто я! — Хлопнув ладонью по столу, Широ потянулся к планшету и выключил экран, чтобы не маячил перед глазами. Он сжался, напрягая мышцы; все его тело била мелкая, но заметная дрожь. 

— Это даже не звучит как безответная любовь. — Кит начинал приближаться к точки кипения. — Ты просто взял и решил, что не можешь быть со мной, делая самому себе больно. Но спросил ли ты меня? 

— Ты бы сказал «нет»… 

— Я и говорю «нет», — перебив Широ, Кит сложил руки в замок на груди, готовясь защищать свои чувства. — Нет, ты не прав. 

— Кит! — Широ нахмурился, сжав цветок в кулаке. — Я постоянно подвергаю тебя опасности, сколько еще... 

— Сколько потребуется. 

— Кит! 

— Что? Стоит оставить тебя одного хоть на минуту, и у тебя внутри уже разрастается цветник. — Кит кивнул в сторону руки Широ, и тот разжал кулак, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на уже смятый цветок и аккуратно положить его на стол. 

Сжав пальцами переносицу, Широ глубоко вздохнул и медленно встал из-за стола. Ни говоря ни слова, он притянул Кита к себе и мягко обнял, прижимая к себе здоровой рукой. Тревожно выдохнув, он наконец-то расслабился и уткнулся Киту в висок. 

— Прости. Этот цветок был первым и последним. — Он кротко и легко посмеялся, продолжая дрожать. Кит чувствовал, как сложно ему дается это внешнее спокойствие и самообладание. 

— Как насчет ответа? Это «да»? 

— Ага. — Широ отпустил его всего на секунду, чтобы быстро коснуться губами его щеки — и прижать обратно еще сильнее. 

— Широ? 

— М-м? 

— Ты можешь мне доверять. 

— Я знаю.


End file.
